


Sweat on the carpet

by Resterampe (BreitzbachBea)



Category: Like Father Like Son (Online Novel), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Marco is one vocal bonch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, and also one sly cheeky bottom bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/Resterampe
Summary: Charlie and Marco get very loud and dirty in a hotel with very nice carpets.





	1. Chapter 1

The carpet under his feet was soft.

Whenever his feet arched, the few times his toes dug into it, he felt it. Charlie thought that he'd probably never stayed in a hotel this comfy.

His hands rested on Marco's hips, thumbs fit right over hipbones, but he felt his grip becoming harder than he wanted as he thrusted into him. So, during the next moments, they slipped down to cup his arse in his hands.

Marco ran his fingers through his hair, dug them into it as he kissed Charlie.

His hair, all gelled up, would look a different kind of messy afterwards, but he didn't mind.

He liked it. As if Marco left impressions on him that weren't as fleeting as the touches skin on skin.

"Fuck." Marco broke the kiss with a gasp. "You're really digging into my ass."

Charlie pecked him on the lips and Marco allowed it. "Don't you like that?"

Marco chuckled. "I do, but it feels like you're putting your energy in the wrong place."

Charlie stopped his thrusts now and caught his breath for a moment. His hands weren't digging into Marco's arse anymore, but they still rested on it.

After this moment but before he could speak, Marco rolled his hips. He kept eye contact as he did so and had a pleased smiled on his face.

Charlie let out a deep breath and Marco's smile grew into a grin.

"If you lifted your hips, I could thrust harder," Charlie said and dug his fingers into his arse again. "Put my energy to good work, direct it to a better place."

"Fine by me," Marco said and lifted himself slightly.

Charlie began to thrust again, with more force this time.

Marco sucked in air through his nose and then snorted while he bit his lip. All with a look of expectancy on his face.

After a few thrusts, Charlie began to lean back for another angle to go deeper again.

He was on his toes now with every thrust and as he leant back further, centimetre by centimetre, one hand went from Marco to the bed. He braced himself on his lower arm while his thrusts became harder. Marco's breath became heavier. Louder. Charlie heard his own but was too focused on Marco. His look was fixed onto his lower half, seeing every reaction there, while he put his own to work.

A jolt went through Marco's whole body and he moaned. His body leant forwards.

After a few more moments, Charlie let himself fall on his back and Marco followed him, leaning forward and held himself up with his arms on the bed.

Charlie's hands went back onto his arse and he put his feet down firmer on the carpet.

Oh, it was still so soft. Almost tickled.

His legs also slipped further sideways, as far as they had room.

Then Marco spread his own and gave them more room.

At this point, Marco breath was hitched and cut short by moans every now and then.

His thrusts became harder and the twitch of Marco's hips felt no longer like an attempt to meet them, only like an reaction to the impact.

He bit his lips while his look shifted to Marco's face.

Marco's eyes were looking at him, but his gaze was unfocused.

Charlie's lip slid out between his teeth but they were still grid when he gave an especially hard and deep thrust.

Marco screamed, eyes clenched shut.

Another thrust. Another one. Another one. At one point Marco didn't have the time to breathe after every thrust, so neither did he have the air to scream.

Charlie slowed down. "Is that good?" he asked.

Marco nodded. "Yes, yes."

He picked it up again.

"Ah, Charlie!"

At some point, still moaning, screaming, panting, calling his name, Marco fell onto his lower arms.

Sometimes Charlie thrusted faster, then deeper, then he slowed down again so that they could catch their breath.

They also kissed between moans, but it never lasted long. They were sloppy kisses, making spit run down their chins.

One kiss that was broken with a particular heavy gasp for air by Marco. Charlie tightened the grip he had on his arse and set a fast but steady rhythm.

He moaned while Marco atop of him screamed and cried out his name again.

It was with a few whimpers that he came, though.

It took Charlie a few more thrusts until he came with a gasp and a moan.

There they laid and Charlie was pretty sure his feet had sweat onto the carpet.

He kissed Marco on the hair and chuckled. "The whole hotel must have heard you."

Marco snorted and Charlie let his head fall back onto the bed and laugh. His throat was dry.

"Good, then they have something to talk at the breakfast table," Marco said and it only made Charlie laugh harder.


	2. EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to tag any of those people in the actual tags, but here's a small extra that shows that Charlie and Marco indeed became the talk of the breakfast table :)

"Did you know that Marco Bontade is a screamer?" followed Francesco's "Good morning". His grin was bright, but something else burnt in his eyes. 

"Like when you hit him?" Fabio said between the bites of his cornetto. Eyes on his newspaper, his mind apparently slower than usual this morning. Or more innocent. 

"Well, I wouldn't put it past them after how they sounded!" Dolcetto spat out before he buried half of his face behind his cappucino cup. 

Fabio choked on his cornetto as it now dawned on him. 

"Stop bringing such topics to the breakfast table," Gabriella said with a tired squint directed at Francesco. "I take it that you two didn't sleep well last night."


End file.
